Love me or not
by TalaKaiReiLover
Summary: Rei likes Kai,Kai likes Rei,Bryan likes Tala,Tala likes Bryan.Problem they won't tell each other.Rei comes up with an idea him and Bryan pretending to date to get Tala and Kai to like them.All major teams in here.


Hello again.This is my new fanfic and I have plenty ideas for this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade,or claim to.

Warning:language,oocness,yaoi pairing

Rating:T

Have fun reading this one.Now where is my sweet sweet cousin and his fanfics.(enter evil smirk)

All of the Beybreakers were sitting in the living room watching t.v. at a hotel they were at for a tornment.After a couple of second

a new show came on and two guys were getting on with it.Suddenly somebody turn the channel.

Max:(blushing)That was ... interesting.

Tyson:(nervously)Well... I'm going downstairs anyone want to come.

Kenny and Max:Sure.

Rei:Guys make sure Max doesn't eat too much sweets.

Max:Hey.I don't eat sugar all the time you know.

Kenny:And Tyson doesn't eat every 5 minutes.

Tyson:Hey! Whatever later Rei ,Sourpuss.

After Kenny, Tyson, and Max lefted Rei turned to look at their captain with a smile on his face.

Rei:Kai,do you want anything to eat.

Kai:No.

Rei:OK.

Rei went back to the sofa changing the channel wishing he didn't.Cause after he changed it there was a scream of somebody

name and moaning.Rei quickly got the remote and turned the t.v. off.

Rei:(blushing)That's the last time I ever touch that remote.

Kai:Yeah.(amusment in his voice)

Rei:What's so funny?

Kai:Have a problem with gays,Rei.

Rei:No to tell the truth I have no problem since I am one.(blushing, stuttering)Uh I mean forget I said anything.

Kai:Me,too.I'm gay this whole team is.

Rei:What?

Kai:Remember I study people more especially you lots

Rei:(chuckling)You said lots.

Kai:Yeah, yeah.Don't go telling everyone.

Rei:I won't.(blushing)You said you study us like looking at us like me.

Kai:I'm not a pervet,Rei.

Rei:(stuttering)No I never said you were.You don't look like one.

Kai:(smirking with a eyebrow raised)Looking at me huh Rei.

Rei:Of course how could I not. You are very cute no hot.Umm (noticed Kai looking at him)Did I said that out loud?

Kai:Yeah.

Rei:Damn.

Kai:Didn't know you sweared.

Suddenly the door opened revealing Tyson,Kenny,Max that's not all TALA AND BRYAN."Dang you guys are still in the same place we left you.Anywho look who we found." Tyson said."Hey Kai.Kitten." Tala said.Rei smiled"Hi Tala.How are you?" "Fine."Tala answered.

Rei went over to where Bryan stood and surprised everyone when he hugged Bryan.HUGGED BRYAN.

"Hi, Bryan.Missed you." a smiling Rei said."Same here." Bryan said answering the hug he got from Rei."Oh no the world is going to end!"Kenny screamed running around hitting the wall then falling down. Tala carefully went over to the down boy poked him with his

shoe answering that he was still alive.

"You guys are still hugging." Tyson stated out.Rei then let go of Bryan not before kissing Bryan gently on the cheek.

"OMG.We are lucky Kenny unconsions." Max said."Rei are you high?" Tyson asked which got him a hit in the head from Max and 'are you stupid' look from Tala.

Tyson:Hello have you not seen what happened! Rei hugged Bryan AND kissed his cheek.Did you guys went out or something?

Rei:No.I just mail Bryan sometimes.Were friends you know we put every thing that happened in the past leaving it there.

Tyson:Ok, whatever.

Rei:So you guys here for the tornment?

Tala:No just watching this time.

Tyson:I'm hungry. Can we go eat something to eat?

Bryan:I'm impressed you were just eating when we sawed you downstairs.

Tyson:That was a snack.

Bryan:8 burgers,5 large fries,and I have no idea how many cookies but it seemed at least 100.

Kai:To Tyson that is a snack.

Tyson:Can we go or not?I'll leave you guys here.

Kenny:(who woked up) Tyson you remember last time we got kicked out.

Tyson:It won't happen I promise.

Downstairs in the Resturant

They were all sitting down in the resturant in this seating plan Tala Bryan Rei Kai on the other side Kenny Spencer (who joined) Max Tyson.Kenny was chatting away with Spencer about doctor things and beyblades parts while Max and Tyson

were joking.On the other side they were sitting there quietly until Rei decided to talk.

Rei:So where's Ian?

Tala:With his family.

Rei:What room you guys staying in?

Bryan:(smirking) 666.

Rei:Your kidding.

Bryan:Nope.So Rei how's you know what with you know who.

Rei:(blushing)No where.

Bryan:If they don't figure it out, remember our deal.

Rei:I won't and you.

Bryan:No.

Tala:What are you guys talking about?

Bryan:Nothing to worry about, Tal.

Tala:Yeah sure.

(A/N I'm going to skip the next scene all they do is eat)

Tala Bryan and Spencer room

After they were done eating they all went back to the Delmotion Boys room.

Rei:Bryan show me where your room is please.

Bryan:Sure thing, Rei-Rei.

Rei:(pouting) Did you need to say that.

Bryan:(smirking)Yep.

Max:Rei-Rei?

Rei:I'll tell you later.

When Bryan and Rei lefted they didn't notice at all the jealous looks they got from Tala and Kai.

Bryan Room

Rei was lying down on Bryan's bed and Bryan's chest.Bryan had his head on the headboard a hand running through Rei's

long hair.

Rei:How come we can't tell our team captains that we like them.

Bryan:In Russia, Tala would ask me who was cuter the guys who passed between one of the team members of the teams.

Even said you once between this other guy with orange hair.I, of course picked you.

Rei:Thanks.I know what we can do to get them to see they like us pretend that we go out with each other.

Bryan:Ok.But if they don't show any signs of liking us we just go to the plan about just dating each other for real.(holding

his hand out for Rei to shake)

Rei:(shaking Bryan's hand)Deal.

Living room

Both Bryan and Rei returned at the same time.The rest decided to watch a movie, when Bryan went to sit down Rei went

over to Bryan sat on his lap while Bryan put his arms around Rei's waist.

Tyson:I knew it you guys are going out.

Rei:(blushing a little) Since a couple of minutes ago.

Max:Congrats then to both of you.

Kai(angry)Can we just watch the stupid movie.

Tyson:Geez what went up his ass.(whispered to Max)

Max:(laughing softly)

When the movie was done Spencer carried Max back to the Breakers room and Tyson carried Chief since he was light.

Leaving the rest there."Goodnight Tala, Bryan." Rei said."Night Rei." Bryan said as he placed a light kiss on Rei's lips then said

"Goodnight Kai." "Hn, night." Kai said.

Kai and Rei's room

Kai's POV

Right now I'm lying down on mine and Rei's bed I wonder if Bryan knew that his boyfriend is sleeping with me.I just figured out that Rei and Bryan is now going out.I can't believe Bryan is going out with MY Rei.I know Rei isn't mines but he is on my team.

Just a couple of months ago I figured out I have feelings for the cat of my team.Damn.

Rei just got out of the shower and is looking at me with what look I don't know."I'm going outside" I said.He just nodded ok but

I sawed something in his eyes was it sadness.I think my mind is playing tricks on me.I just bumped into the door leading outside

don't even remember leaving the room.I open the door to hear a beyblade spinning and talking Igo close but not close

enough that way the person will notice me.

"I can't believe that Bryan is going out with Rei.Damn.Doesn't he know that I like him.

Well,duh Tala you never showed him just talked about others boys,sic sukam sim.(1)" Wow I didn't know that Tala liked Bryan,

well I had clues."Tala." I said, he cursed then turned it looks like he didn't notice me."What?" he said. "It seems that you like Bryan while I like kitten." I replied.He's smirking."Duh.I knew that shoot even Ian noticed it before he left." I heard him said then continued

"we wait and if things get to serious we tell them our feelings." Good plan.He waved then jumped down from where he was standing then left.Let's see if this thing lasts.

The next morning

All of the beyblade teams were down in the lobby waiting for the details.The Majestics,Demolition Boys,White Tigers,All-Stars, and the Breakers of course.The White Tigers and All stars were keeping away from the Demolition Boys,the Majestics didn't have a problem with the Demolition Boys.

Enrique:So,what's up with you Rei anybody in your life. Rei:Yes.

Enrique:Really.Who? Oliver:Rei, please don't answer that cause if he sees him and thinks he's cute, he'll want him. Enrique:Oh, Ollie you know I only have eyes for you.(winks at Oliver) Oliver:(blushes)And I have eyes for another. Enrique:Tch. Whatever. Oliver:Ok so were dropping this, right? Enrique:Yes.I don't care.I don't care for you never have never will.(walking away) Johnny:Stupid idiot. Max:You ok, Oliver? Oliver:Yes.(holding unshed tears in his eyes)Excuse me I must use the bathroom.(walking away) Johnny:I'll check to make sure he doesn't with sink all the tears he'll be crying.(running after Oliver) Robert:There goes my team. Bryan:They make a cute couple, Oliver and Enrique. Rei:Yeah, they do.(smiling at Bryan,which in return got him a small smile)

(A/N Once again I'm to lasy to write another scene so here are the notes:the tornment is not a beyblading tornament but a strenght and mind one.They decided to put the teams with another so the teams were the White Tigers with the BEGA team who will be coming later,the Demolition with the Breakers and Majestics with the All stars.)

Well hope you like this story it's going to be long chapters too.Whoever is the fifth reviewer for this gets to pick a couple from any anime show that I have seen and know info. about which is Beyblade,Gundam Seed,Sailor Moon,Yu-gi-oh,Yu-gi-oh/GX,Inuyasha,Fruit Basket (haven't watch it but read infomation and is good),Digimon,Naruto,Full Metal Alchemist,and a couple of others like Gravation(forgot how to spell it) or even Zatch Bell which doesn't have many fics.PLEASE REVIEW.This unlike my other Beyblade fic I have ideas for it.Read my other Beyblade fic which I just added another chapter under Tala and Rei.I like that pairing so I'm keeping it that way.Still trying to tell my cousin to give me some of the fanfics he wrote but he won't give.(pouts)Meanie.

Ja ne


End file.
